


crystal snow

by 4419



Series: rule #93 [1]
Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda but not really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "quick, pretend you're my girlfriend." "yoongi, you're as straight as a rubber band."orthat time yoongi tried to make his crush jealous...and it worked?





	crystal snow

**Author's Note:**

> note: i wrote a mijoo/jiae fic almost three years ago but i lost it aaaand yoongi kihyun and jiae were supposed to appear there as best friends ,, so now almost three years later im here, i wrote three separate fics for them haha this is more like a self indulgent fic tbh  
> ++ these fics will focus more on their friendship rather than the pairing that's tagged ♡
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (while i did 'try' proofreading it, im not fluent so there will still be errors hehe)

They have a plan. It's not a good plan, that's what Jiae thinks. Does Yoongi care? No, he does not. Kihyun is just looking at them with his disgusted (natural) face, like he always does. "The plan. Is. Great."

"Keep telling yourself that, you desperate ass."

"My ass _is_ desperate but my brain is smart."

"Yoongi, can you maybe. I don't know— keep your thoughts to yourself because I am busy getting these drafts sorted, and wondering whether or not I'd still have a job after sending these in?!" Kihyun exasperatedly sighs. It's one of those days where they just meet on Kihyun's (sometimes Yoongi's, most of the time Jiae's) place to annoy each other with their problems.

Yoongi's an expert at that.

Having a crush on your co-worker isn't really unusual, lots of people do it. It's just that, Yoongi, he's been crushing on this particular employee for like...two years now? Jiae tells him to man up, "Grandma, I'm gay. We're all gay here." He retorts. And it's not like he hasn't told his friends about this until now, no. In fact, the first time Kihyun visited him at work the pink haired man was the one who pointed it out with a _stop drooling over him and get to work_ like he's Yoongi's supervisor or whatnot.

 

Right now, at nine in the freaking evening, Jiae is close to falling asleep on Kihyun's brown leather couch, the owner of the flat glaring at his laptop (probably) wishing for the documents to finish themselves, and Yoongi, still, think _this_ is a good idea.

 

"Jiae, come on. I'll pay for your dinner, everyday, until he notices." Yoongi assures his best friend, like that will help anything. Because the next thing he knew Jiae is fully awake, about to tell him something he definitely knows.

"I don't need a man to pay for my food. I work my ass off to feed myself. Fuck off." She, uh, gets sensitive with that topic. Yoongi looks at Kihyun, noticing the other is rolling his eyes at Jiae's outburst.

"You can't please the queen."

 

  
*

 

Actually, he can. Kihyun was wrong. The _queen_ was easy to please, or maybe he begged. Whatever.

"One week, max. I'm doing this for one week." Jiae glares at the glass door in front of her. She's on the phone with Yoongi because this mess of a best friend she has is too precious for her to say no to. No matter how desperate this plan is. "No extensions."

"Thank you, you're the best."

 

 

  
Yoongi waits for Jiae outside the elevator of their floor. He watches as Hoseok waits for it next to him. "You having lunch, Yoongi?" The sunshine personified asked him with a smile that melts Yoongi's whole body and his dark soul.

 

 

"Yeah, my girlfriend's visiting me. We're having lunch together." Yoongi internally cringe at the thought of having a girlfriend but rejoices when he notices Hoseok's face changed into something sour? confused? shocked? Yoongi doesn't know what it is, doesn't know what the other feels _for him._ But desperate times call for being delusional.

 

  
The elevator dings and open, finally. Yoongi thinks it's been forever but really, it's been thirty seconds. He sees Jiae holding two lunch boxes, one on each hand. Her eyes are forming crescents and, she's smiling wide, but the tightness of it reminds Yoongi that this woman is mad at him. "Hi baby!" Jiae greets him with a sweet, cute voice before jumping to hug him. "That's Hoseok right, quick, kiss me on the cheek."

 

Yoongi did just that before smiling and greeting Jiae as well. Grabbing the lunch box on one of Jiae's hand, they turn to go straight to the break room, not before stealing a glance at Hoseok. He looks mildly uncomfortable. That's probably because of Jiae and Yoongi's PDA. Jiae sees Hoseok gulp before hesistantly getting on the elevator.

 

"Did you fucking see that?" Jiae whispers beside Yoongi once the elevator door closes and Hoseok can't hear them anymore.

"I know, I saw it. Was that jealousy?" Yoongi squeals before clasping his unoccupied hand over his mouth.

 

"That was probably because of our public indecency. We are _not_ following corporate laws, my friend." Jiae shrugs, starting to walk through the hallways, to the other people who are too busy working to care about Yoongi's crush on the particular smiley guy.

 

Namjoon walked in on them when Jiae and Yoongi were half finished with their food. Kihyun cooked it, Jiae went to his flat before she got here, to Yoongi. Good thing she doesn't have work today or all of his whining last night didn't mean a thing.

 

"Hey, Yoongi. Hoseok told me you're with your girlfriend?" Namjoon blinks, as if he doesn't believe any word Hoseok just said to him. "Are you the girlfriend?" He continues, suspiciously eyeing Jiae.

"Yeah. I'm a girl. I'm his friend." Jiae smiles with her lips flat making her cheeks rise and bulge a little. It's not a sincere smile.

"She is...right."

 

Obviously, no one can lie to Namjoon. And obviously, Yoongi can't lie for shit. So Namjoon, being the ultimate supervisor of the eight floor, leans back to the counter next to the coffee maker and opposite to the two of them.

 

"Why are you two pretending? What's up?" And, shit. They've been fake dating for twenty minutes and somebody already realizes. Do they really look _that_ gay? No, they just probably look dumb.

 

Jiae started by rolling her eyes before crossing her arms, "Look Mr. Tall guy who looks like he have three PhD and a hella hot boyfriend, I'm helping my friend get his shit with that boy Hoseok over there. And I am really trying here, man. I can't like Yoongi as a friend, moreover a lover? I need a noble price."

 

"So you like Hoseok?" Namjoon turns to Yoongi, getting a little dizzy from Jiae's explanation. How does she knew that Namjoon has a _hella_ hot boyfriend? He has one PhD though, two MA. "Why not just tell him?"

 

"That's not fun." Jiae retorts, chomping the last piece of rice and spam for herself. "Besides, we're already here. Why not go on with it?"

It earned a chuckle from Namjoon, amused at Jiae's ability to say anything she wants, but honestly, a little bit worried for Yoongi. "Suit yourselves." Namjoon salutes before walking out of the break room.

 

  
*

 

  
Three days later, Yoongi sits in his desk plotting a plan on how to approach Hoseok and talk to him. Last Sunday, being their usual best friends movie night, Kihyun thought of a great move. "You might be crazy but you're still my friend." Kihyun concludes after telling the two of them that they should make up a story of them fighting after Jiae visited Yoongi.

  
They ended up with this story: _Yoongi saw Jiae texting someone when they were looking for a cab. Jiae said it's nothing but Yoongi asked her again. With Jiae having a temper, she began pushing Yoongi away from her, cursing at him, telling him "It's none of your business." "Whoever I talk to is not your problem." They ended up not talking for days, because that surely happens a lot. Yoongi needs someone to talk to about his love life._

 

That was a very silly, very made up story but they don't have a better idea. None of them are literature majors, and none of them have ever been fond of writing essays anyway.

 

 

Breathing deep to inhale some courage from the airconditioner above him, Yoongi stands up to go to the break room where he knows Hoseok is at making his afternoon coffee. He sits down on one of the metal chairs, trying his best to look down. For a second, Yoongi thinks of how desperate he really is, but then he remembers he needs to live his life to the fullest. Do or die.

 

  
"You seem down, is there a problem?" Hoseok noticed. He noticed, great. Good start.

"Ah, ye-yeah. It's nothing. Haha." He's a good actor, Yoongi compliments himself. Leaning back to the chair and looking up to Hoseok, wearing his navy button down tucked in on his black slacks, and shiny leather shoes, with a cup of cheap coffee in his hand. "I'm fine."

 

"I...don't think you are. Is this about your girlfriend?" Hoseok paused, careful to not step out of line. "Is it? It is. Something happened." He sits on a metal chair as well, across Yoongi, putting down the coffee on the table beside them.

 

"I mean, yeah. I just don't get her sometimes? She's so nice but then she's not," Great description, Yoongi. "But recently, she's been distant. Talking to somebody on her phone so often. She got mad at me for asking her about it."

 

"Yoongi," Hoseok frowns, suddenly holding Yoongi's hand with both of his own. "I don't think...you should..."

"Be with her?" Yoongi wanted to sound sad, but he felt like he said it as cheerful as a kid trick or treating and getting all his desired candies.

 

"I'm not the one to tell you that. I don't know your circumstances, but how long have you been together?"

 

"Six months, almost. Something like that."

"Six months?!" Hoseok gasps, surprised at the new information. He's been working with Yoongi for two years now but he's never seen him with anyone except for that one time his best friend _Kisun? Kijun? something_ visited him. "That's a long time. But you said she's been distant. Maybe, just give it time. "

 

"Thank you, Hoseok." Yoongi smiles at Hoseok reassuringly. "You always know what to say." He continues as he squeezed Hoseok's hand and lets go.

 

  
*

 

  
Yoongi goes back to his _normal_ self on Friday morning. He's the usual grumpy accounting assistant, but that's because it's his normal.

 

"You look nice." A woman tells him as she walk past, holding two blue folders, towards the supervisor's office. She has doe eyes, much like Jiae, a cute pair of ears, and long, thick hair. Yoongi remembers her name, it's Jisoo. Seo Jisoo. Just one of the many Jisoos in this management.

 

 

 

 

He does look good. Yoongi tells himself as he stand in front of the washroom mirror. He looks good for someone who has been fake dating his best friend who literally hates him even more for that specific reason. Yoongi shook his thoughts away before leaning his face down to the sink, washing away all that tiredness in his face.

 

  
That's when he felt a hand around his waist. Yoongi's eyes went wide behind the running water that's definitely soaking his shirt right now. He straightens his body to look at the culprit. By now Yoongi's sure he's having a stroke.

 

Just as he was ready to scream for bloody murder, Yoongi sees Hoseok beside him? behind him? a little bit of both. "Wh-What?"

 

"Did you broke up with your girlfriend, Yoongi?" Hoseok tilts his head to the side, innocently. "Were you two dating in the first place?" Shit, when did Hoseok learn to speak like this? Yoongi shivers, he's weak now. Weaker than he's always been, for Hoseok.

"Ah, that."

"Yeah, that."

 

Before Yoongi could speak, Hoseok tilts Yoongi's chin up to level with him. Staring at his eyes intently, Yoongi nods, and then they're kissing.

 

 

*

 

"Why are you—"

"You got something on your—"

Kihyun and Jiae looked at their best friend with concern as the pale (like they all aren't pale) man practically drowns into the couch of Jiae's apartment.

 

"Did you get into a fight or something? Oh my god! Did you get robbed?!" Jiae gasps, grabbing the bag Yoongi placed on the coffee table.

"He looks too happy to have gotten into a fight." Kihyun replies, an eyebrow raised at Yoongi, analyzing his best friend's figure for a moment before realizing. "Fucking hell, really?!"

 

"What?" Jiae stops gushing over how Yoongi should take care of his belonging more to stare at Kihyun and Yoongi, back and forth.

"This shit. You made out with him did you?!"

"You did? Finally?"

 

Yoongi's eyes says it all. It's been a good day really. From the morning when Hoseok and him made out in the bathroom stall for a few minutes before he tells Hoseok they should probably go back to work. Then there's during lunch break. When they had the break room all to themselves, for a while, Yoongi decided to sit on Hoseok lap and kissed him until lunch ends. Also, after they got off work. Hoseok lead them to a secluded area outside the building. Hoseok decided to not only kiss Yoongi's lips until it looks like it's been stung by a bee five times, but to mark his neck and collarbone.

 

  
"So the plan was pretty much useless. Oh good god." Jiae shakes her head in distress.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you going to the office, Namjoon wouldn't know. He wouldn't eventually snapped and tell Hoseok." Yoongi shrugs just as when Jiae throws him a pillow.

"Like I said, you're crazy but you're my friend." Kihyun sighs, sitting in the middle of the couch with Jiae and Yoongi.

 

The whole plan was useless, but at least their best friend got a happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
